


Welcome to My World

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl travels through the multiverse to get some help stopping a powerful force. Can Teams Arrow and Flash be enough? They each have been through their own hero's journey, but this missions raises an important question. What makes someone a true hero? Sort of AU where Ronnie is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter's rated E, so fair warning. I actually finished this chapter a day earlier than I had originally planned. Updates will most likely happen once a week on a weekend, specifically Saturdays because I also write for work. I may have time to update sooner, but it depends my writing assignments change constantly. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

( _Collage via The Flash 208 "Legends of Today"_ )

            Who says Mondays are underrated? This Monday night is quite special because it’s the night before Oliver’s thirty-third birthday. Felicity had pulled her husband away from the kitchen for a night to enjoy an intimate dinner, just the two of them. Since Tommy was born five months ago, a parents’ nights out seems perfect. Candle lit dinner at Corrado’s Italian Bistro— the restaurant of their first date-date night is just what Oliver needs.

            Her husband’s blue eyes fixate on her like one of his arrows to a target, yet his intensity is calmer, softer, happier. It’s like time stops for the briefest moment, but her voice breaks his trance. “Oliver, this is me, noticing you staring. Like what you see there, superhero?”

            “Hmm…Yeah. Yes.” Oliver answers, finally coming out his daze. With a clear of his throat, he adds, “You look stunning.”

            A slight flush heightens the blush on her cheeks, “Thank you.”

            Yep. Butterflies in her stomach are still there. Six years together, and fifteen months of marriage wouldn’t change that. Felicity’s flurry of excitement urges her to lean in for a kiss. Oliver meets her halfway, and just before their lips connect a shadow drapes over their soft candlelight.

            “May I get you two something to drink?” A maître d' asks.

            “Scotch, neat.”

            She adds, “Just a water for me. Thanks.”

            “Are you sure?” Her husband wonders, gently ensuring before the maître d' leaves to go wait on another table. “Because they serve some Lafite Rothschild 1982.”

            Aww! He remembers the first bottle of wine they’ve ever shared together, but of course he does. Although as much as she likes it, she has Tommy to consider, “My love, alcohol and a nursing mother don’t mix well together.”

            “Right…Right. Sorry!”

            A waiter brings their drinks in a few short minutes, and they order a delicious risotto and osso buco respectively for their dinners. Amazingly, their night doesn’t get blown up this time. Though, crime rates are down quite a bit since Oliver has become mayor of Star City and his big reveal as the Green Arrow. Felicity eyebrows do that crinkly thing, but that nervous energy snaps with one big deep breath.

            “Happy birthday, Oliver.”

            He corrects, “Felicity, Honey. Technically, my birthday’s not ‘til tomorrow, but a night with just you and me is a really great early birthday gift. Are you alright?”

            “Mm, Uh-huh. Sure.” She waves off, “It’s nothing.”

            Oh, it’s definitely something. Oliver’s right eyebrow quirks up while his eyes search hers for the actual answer.

            Oliver prompts, enunciating every syllable of his wife’s name, “Felicity, the truth please?”

            “It’s just…I keep waiting for something to go wrong. Ever since I gave birth to Tommy. It’s been creepily quiet and calm. We’ve been living in this deliriously happy bubble.  I’m worried that something bad's gonna happen, and I don’t know what I would do, Oliver, if something ever happen to that beautiful little boy of ours or William. I can’t protect them—not like you can. Ugh, my specialty saying things at the wrong time when I really wanted us to have a romantic night out together, and it’s…”

            “Hon, it’s okay. We’ll go home after I pay the check.”

            “You mean after I pay it.” His wife insists, softly thrusting her clutch at his firm chest, “You’re the birthday boy. Just because you have your own money again, Mr. Mayor doesn’t mean I can’t treat my husband to a nice meal, even though I kinda ruined it.”

            “We’ll split it,” Her husband counters, his thumb grazes over the gems on her rings, “You didn’t ruin it. It’s nice to have any dinner plans at all, where we don’t have to worry about getting shot at.”

            They pay the bill, and when they arrive home, Tommy is safe and sound asleep in his crib after Lyla gave her nephew his eight o’clock bottle. They both kiss him gently, careful not to wake him up because he probably will be awake in another four hours anyway with the need for a diaper change. Felicity tucks spare Mr. Square Bear closer to her son simply because she knows that it helps him stay asleep longer. Oliver fixes the felt arrow on his son’s Justice League (Yeah, the name of the organization still needs some time to grow on him.) mobile. After that, they sneak quietly into their own bedroom. Oliver throws off his jacket, and undoes his green tie. Felicity kicks off her heels, unties the knot on her red dress with cutouts, and lets it hit the floor.

            Felicity chimes, “You know? I think I hear a situation that needs…saving?”

            “What? Does Overwatch have super hearing like that Kara Danvers girl Barry met last year?” He playfully questions, blissfully unaware of his wife’s bold move behind his back.

            Her voice drops to a low whisper as she instructs, “Oliver, turn around.”

            He does. His mouth falls slightly agape at the sight before him— his wife bathed in soft glow from their bedroom light dressed in nothing, but her black lace panties and rings. Thank God, she decides to go braless tonight.

            Not a single word is emitted from his mouth. His green tie joins her red dress on their white carpet, and he pops open each of the buttons on his shirt swiftly before sliding it off faster than his next breath. His eyes are hooded with desire, yet their gazes on each other are locked, never disconnecting. Their lips crash together for a hot, passionate kiss. He picks her up with one arm and that crazy strength of his. Her legs straddle her husband’s now bare torso. His tongue snakes his way into their kiss before he lays Felicity on their bed. Her eyes fall shut while a breathy giggle bubbles up out of her because of husband’s excitement. No matter how many times they’ve done this, he still feels the rush of love, lust, passion, and play coursing through his veins as it travels down south.

            “Best. Birthday. Gift. Ever.” Oliver’s tone at a hush laden with desire as he punctuates every word in that sentence. His body blankets hers. Oliver’s wet lips trail up the column of her neck before his teeth graze at that especially agreeable spot at her ear— the one he found during their first night together in Nanda Parbat. She bites back a whimper, avoiding the heady rush of giving into pleasure so soon. Oliver’s hands cushion right underneath her back, caressing so gently as if he wants to heal her multiple scars from surgeries and bullets. The stubble from his beard burns in little pink pinpricks on her pale skin.

            “Mmm…Honey. Wait!” She protests, pushing her husband onto his back before he can continue ravishing her body with kisses and love bites. He blinks at her in surprise, yet that that curiosity rapidly goes away when he feels his wife settle on top of him. Her soft hands contrast the rough scars on his chest as she feels them as gently as he did to hers mere moments ago. She plants a hard kiss on his mouth before her hand finds the zipper of his pants. She slides that off for him along with his boxers and her underwear. Her fast fingers work well in so many places than just a keyboard. He begins to pant heavily with each pump of her wrist. “Tonight is your night, Oliver because I love you.”

            Oliver succumbs to pleasure at the mention of those three special words and his wife’s amazing gesture. She grinds against his wet erection, tantalizingly slow, not daring to slip in just yet.

            He grits, “Fuck, Felicity. Don’t stop,” as his hands card through her hair and down her back.

            “Hold me,” Her tone’s so incredibly soft, low, and sultry. Oliver’s fingers dig into her hips she sinks down over him, feeling completely full. Her walls clench around her husband so deliciously tight. She loves nights when she’s the one, who gets to be in control, “Oh, Oliver. Yes!”

            He helps to guide her hips down him in a hard, fast staccato rhythm. Their flesh smacks together until Felicity decides to change the angle a little. She leans down against him more to kiss him everywhere she can reach multiple times. Their pebbled nipples scrape against each other. Her hands grip his shoulders, and it’s roughly synchronous movements of kissing and thrusting. The mattress’ springs squeak along with their movements. He gets so worked up. One of his hands move from her hips to lightly smack her ass, but she doesn’t seem to mind because the intense orgasm overrides the small sting.

Her moans are muffled against his lips, praying she doesn’t wake up the baby yet. Her body trembles along with her voice. Her walls pulse around him uncontrollably as pleasure seeps through her core. His eyes clamp shut as his cool breath ghosts over her neck. The warm wetness combined with her flushed body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat send him hurtling over the edge at the same time. Heavy, tired breaths fill their silent bedroom. She whimpers at the loss of him. Yet, their hands intertwine along with their bodies at their own sides of the bed.

“Mmph, Felicity. You’re amazing.” He sighs into sweet little pecks to close out their night before sleep beckons to both of them for a few hours at least, “C’mere, Baby. I love you.”

Her “I love you too, Honey,” in response meets Oliver’s even breathing.

That night’s just for him, but the next night, Oliver’s actual thirty-third birthday includes a small gathering with a few their friends. Much like their wedding, it was intimate— no caterers because her mom hates that. Team Flash makes the trip from Central City.

“Classic” by The Knocks plays amongst the chatter of their friends. Felicity sits on Oliver’s lap with Tommy in their arms as they make funny faces at him. Felicity gets up to grab his burp cloth since he’s starting to fuss. A lot of times that means he has an uncomfortable amount of gas.

“You, your brother, and your mommy are the best gifts I could ever ask. I know that’s cliché, so it’ll be our little secret. Okay?” Oliver whispers to his son with a smile, thinking no one else would pick up on that note amongst all the background noise.

His wife mentions as she scoops up their son into her arms, “Secret’s out, tough guy.”

“Da…Darn.”

“Hey Cait,” Cisco observes. “Did you ever notice Ronnie and Oliver look like they could be related?”

Same jaw line, same blue eyes, same stance complete with both men crossing their arms after everyone digs into a slice of green velvet cake.

Caitlin shakes her head, “I don’t see it.”

“Besides I know we know our husbands down to their DNA sequences. Trust me, they are not related.”

Cisco comment gets interrupted by one very big belch for such a small baby.

“Excuse you, little minster.” His bubbe coos. Donna fights the urge to smooch her grandson’s scrumptious chubby cheeks.

“Ollie, c’mon let’s do the champagne trick.” Thea calls out from the balcony.

All their guests gather ‘round. Oliver then shoots an arrow at the cork while Thea holds the bottle up at angle. The corks pops off easily and champagne starts raining down to Thea’s boots, though she doesn’t care. She’s had them since her freshman year of high school. Oliver presses a kiss into his wife’s hair while everyone grabs their champagne flutes.

            Once the champagne and cider are poured, Oliver announces with a raise of his glass, “I would like to propose a toast. This is one of first few moments when it’s not just the dark times bringing us together.”

            What a guy. Barry super speeds up to steal his drink and his words again. It’s his favorite party trick. It’s a literal running gag— the party with Kendra, their second engagement shindig, and Felicity’s baby shower. The only exception he’s ever made is Oliver and Felicity’s actual wedding.

            “Cisco, now!” Felicity commands with a wave of her hand followed by a giggle.

            Cisco disrupts Barry’s speed trail with a simple hand gesture as if he’s Anakin Skywalker using the force, causing his friend to land flat on his back.

            “That was cold, man.” Barry groans.

            Cisco shrugs, “It wasn’t any worse than Leonard, and besides Felicity and Oliver told me to do it.”

            “You kind of deserved that one, Bar.” Iris agrees before she helps up her fiancé. He rejoins Oliver at his side.

            “As I was saying,” Oliver finishes with a clear of his throat, “This is one of first few moments when it’s not just dark times bringing us together. For the first time in years, I get to celebrate my birthday with friends, loved ones, and all the people closest to me. And, for that I am grateful because it is friends and family like you that make it all possible. Thank you. Cheers!”

            A collective “Cheers” rings throughout Oliver and Felicity’s place along with a cacophony of clinking glasses.

            Ronnie spots a breach forming right in the corner of the room. “Cisco, what are you doing, dude?”

            “I’m not doing that.” Cisco admits, his voice tremors.

            “Zoom.” Barry guesses, and in that instant he feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. He couldn’t stop that monster. He still isn’t fast enough, yet at the very least, what he can do is keep his friends, loved ones, and city safe. The breach grows bigger and bigger by the second.

            Barry super speeds back to the Arrow Cave to grab Oliver’s specialty arrows with nanites in hopes it will slow down Zoom somewhat.

            “It’s your nemesis, your playbook.” But you’ve gotta let me in. You’ve got to let me help you— no matter what happens because you are not alone. I’ve got your back.”

            “I do too.” John backs up Oliver’s sentiment, “Cisco, Thea. Be ready. Ronnie, try and find Professor Stein. Everyone else in the nursery. Stay low and don’t move.”

            If it’s Zoom, he would’ve attacked by now as Team Arrow and Team Flash’s offensive members all stand and wait at the ready with weapons. Barry totally expects to see a chill of black and blue, but instead the watch that Kara, James, and Winn gave him from National City begins to beep.

            Barry figures, “Kara?”

            A symbol of hope crosses their path. The S, which is the Coat of Arms for the House of El along with a blaze of red and blue fly out from the breach.

            “Holy hotness, Supergirl?!” Cisco gasps.

            “Yeah, and I just traveled a long way to get here. I need your help. All of your friends’ help. National City and my Earth are in grave danger. I can’t do this alone, and my cousin is in recovery. I need you guys, please.”

            “How did you even get here? How do we know you’re not some evil doppelganger?” Oliver interrogates suspiciously, living up to his reputation of mistrusting people.

            “Uh-huh. You must be Oliver Queen, otherwise known as, the Green Arrow. Barry mentioned that you don’t trust people so easily. But, he also said you were a great teacher. You taught him the ways of being a true hero. You made him believe in himself, although he did complain about the arrow you shot him with during training. Barry’s taught me about my powers and people himself.” Supergirl reiterates Barry’s every word.

            “I swear the pain in my back where he shot me flares every single time it rains. Whatever you do, don’t ever let him train you.”

            Well, it’s not like Barry would say that to just anyone. And, he wouldn’t admit their not-so-secret identities to a total stranger. Thea and Oliver draw back their bows, yet Oliver’s eyes still narrow at her.

            “Ollie, please.” Barry reminds, hoping his words get through that stubborn mind of his, “She’s my friend, and we need to help her. It’s what guys like us do— no matter which Earth we’re in. We can’t just sit here, know other people are in trouble, and do nothing about it.”

            “Alright,” he finally relents in a sigh, “But, I need to make sure the people closest to me stay safe. None of us have super powers like you and Barry. It makes all of us unsafe.”

            “I understand that, but from what Barry told me you have heart, precision, skill, bravery, know-how, and strength. I need all hands on deck for this one, so I’ll do everything in my power to keep your teams, and your families safe in the midst of all this.” Supergirl promises.

            The questions flood his brain like a river when Cisco peppers her with, “Okay, how did you really get here? Does Kypton have the some atmosphere as our Earth? Does your Earth have Big Belly Burger?”

            “One: Superman and I used our combined super speed before he was injured by using the tachyon device Barry left me just in case. So, we were able to open a breech to your Earth. Two: I’m not sure about the state of the atmosphere, and three no, but I know we have a place with the best donuts,” she answers happily.

            Barry redirects, “More importantly, what are we up against? I know we said that with these devices we were one call away from each other. Wherever, whenever we need help.”

            “And, one multidimensional universe but who’s counting the details?”

            “Okay, okay.” Oliver says, “We need to focus, and why don’t we talk about when we get back to the-“

            “Arrow Cave,” Cisco smirks.

            He has annoyed face, “Lair. We don’t call it that. Curtis does.”

            “Caitlin, Iris, Joe, Fel…” Barry begins, but Felicity responds with a loud clear of throat, “Sorry, Overwatch. Let’s roll out. Supergirl needs our help.”

            Supergirl super spins into her civilian clothes. Mild-mannered, Kara Danvers, Chief Staff Editor of Catco Worldwide Media has officially entered Star City.

            Donna tells her sleeping grandson, “This is ridiculous. The weekly attacks are back, which mean Bubbe has to switch back to flats. Hopefully, mama and daddy will be back soon from their mission. Stay safe, my loves.”

            Not even waking in the midst of all this craziness. Donna keeps a close eye on Tommy while the rest of the team heads back to the lair, conveniently located underneath Oliver’s mayoral office.

            “Okay, it sounds like our teams have a lot to catch up on, so tell us what or who we’re up against. And, let’s break down the details when you’re ready.” Felicity instructs.

            “She’s right,” Barry agrees, “We can’t just go to your Earth, and run in blind.”

            Oliver prods, elbowing Barry at his ribs, “Oh, so you do listen, Fleet Feet?”

            “Occasionally. Maybe your ideas aren’t so stupid all the time. You’ve been at this a couple years longer than me.”

            “There’s a surprise.” Thea pokes the bear.

            “Details!” Oliver refocuses, louder than he intends to, “We need them, so we can get there and go back home as soon as possible.”

            “Woah, woah” His wife soothes as she gently interlaces their fingers. “Give Kara some time to explain. She’s going through a lot right now.”

            Kara smiles at her. She looks a little familiar, but Felicity can’t quite put her finger on it. She’s great style though.

            Barry wonders, “Is it Shrieky and Sparky again?”

            “No. Maxwell Lord and Project Cadmus created something, well someone much worse. She has my powers, my face, my everything. They created her to be a weapon of mass destruction.” Kara informs.

            Oliver asks, “So, what do they call this copycat of yours. Supergirl?”

            “Galatea.” Seriousness, anger, and fear weigh down Kara’s tone.


	2. Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I got this chapter finished much earlier than planned because my work deadlines got pushed back. Some dialogue is directly from an episode of _Justice League: Unlimited_ because Galatea had a major nemesis arc in that cartoon, which also happens to be one of my childhood favorites.

            Kara’s heels hit the ground with a clack. Barry super speeds Kara and Team Flash back off to Central City in S.T.A.R Labs, so they can open a breach to her Earth in a safe zone.

            “You know, Barry, I could’ve just flown here. I thought your Central City was used to seeing super powered people.” Kara points out, adjusting her glasses, “Woah, I’ve gotta say your Central City has a lot more to it than mine— this place is amazing.”

            Barry shrugs with a smile, “Secret identity, although that may not mean much here. Well, we don’t have a super cool alien spaceship like you Kara Danvers or should I say Kara Zor-El because that’s your alien name. I still think it’s cool I have a friend, who’s an alien.”

            Kara’s super hearing picks up on the whir of a Ducati, “Oh, Oliver and Felicity are gonna be her soone.”

            “You know, I gave them like a half hour head start.”

            “They had to drop off their kid to Felicity’s mom’s place.” She recalls, “I get it, Barry. You’re fast, but I’m faster.”

            He remembers, “We never did get to finish our race as long as we don’t go so fast that I travel through time, we’ll be fine once this is all over.”

            “Aren’t you the one who warned me about temporal backlash, Flash?” Oliver chimes in while he helps his wife off his bike.

            Felicity teases, “Amazing right? He does occasionally listen.”

            “Alright. Can we get to the mission please?”

            Dig rolls up with the van. Once they get to the site of the biggest breach inside the bowels of S.T.A.R. Labs. His eyes widen, “Are you sure that traveling through the breach is safe? Most of us aren’t metahumans or aliens.”

            “No worries, Dig.” Barry assures, “Besides it’s the only way to get to Supergirl’s Earth.”

            Cisco adds, “Harry’s used it twice. He’s a regular human being despite what his stank attitude says, and he was fine. Hey, man. Do you think you take a selfie with the spaceship this time?”

            “Oh, su…” His friend begins to say. Kara squints at him. Barry flinches slightly, hoping she doesn’t her heat vision on him, which she warned him about before. “Oh, no-Nope that would definitely not be a good idea.”

            “You’re not coming with us?”

            Her friend shakes his head, “No, Felicity. Vibe’s got a city protect while the Flash and Green Arrow are away.”

            “Ronnie and Professor Stein are handling things over in Star City, so don’t worry it’ll be in good hands.” Caitlin continues, “Cisco and I have got things under control [whispers] I hope.”

            Zoom is still out there, and he’s too powerful for Cisco to handle on his own, even with his newly learned abilities and better control, he still doesn’t stand a chance against Zoom.

            Oliver’s forehead starts to resemble an old washboard, and he pinches the bridge of his nose, “I just hope the city knows what they’re in for.”

            “Lance will do just fine as acting mayor of Star City for a week.” Felicity smiles, but bites her lip slightly. Thankfully, she fights the urge to give into the habit of twisting her engagement and wedding rings on her finger several times.

            “Honey, when we get back, we’ve got to work on your poker face.”

            “Sorry, but remember I’m a Vegas girl.” His wife prods with a light, playful smack on the butt.

            Her husband reminds, “You told me once you couldn’t leave Vegas fast enough.”

            He leaves out the part about how she previously mentioned to him that home felt like wherever or whenever they’re together. No need to be all mushy in front of their friends before a Helluva mission. It’s almost time to get to some serious business.

            “Do you always have be right?” His wife groans, annoyed, almost going into her loud voice.

            Dig agrees, “Yeah.”

            He scoffs, “Pot calling pan black.”

            “You’re so cute.” She kisses his cheek, “It’s kettle.”

            “Barry, Kara, or Cisco,” Oliver claps an order. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

            “Ollie, hate to break to you.” Barry corrects while his lips tilt up ever so slightly. “Actually, I don’t. You don’t have point on this mission.”

            Damn, he almost forgets about their unspoken rule. Whichever city they’re in— Star City, Central City, or National City. That hero has point in their own hometown.

            Felicity tells her, “Supergirl, you have the lead.”

            “Let’s go, boys.” Kara requests sweetly, “We can’t exactly have a race in a room like this, so Cisco you ready?”

            “On it, SG.” Cisco replies. She cringes at the abbreviation, “Sorry, I’m a little off my game. You’re all going to National City, Baby.”

            Cisco places on the glasses, holds up his hand, and a medium sized breach opens up in the contained space. Kara and Barry hold tight to Team Arrow just in case. They can’t close the breach until they finish the mission of stopping Galatea, which won’t be an easy task. She not only has Supergirl’s looks and super powers, but her body is designed differently than the original Supergirl. Maxwell Lord and his colleague at Project Cadmus, Professor Hamilton designed Galatea’s body and powers to be at their top physical form. Her strength and speed are just a hair above Supergirl’s, but it makes all the difference in the world when it comes to ending this once and for all. Her cousin Clark came to help, although he was still badly injured from a fight with Darkseid. At the very least, he’s still alive and able to send Kara to get help. The fate of their world now has better odds than before.

            Teams Flash and Arrow end up arriving at a desolate grassy hill just on the outskirts of National City.

            “Oh my God,” The Flash whispers as his eye widen in disbelief.

This is a very different National City than he has seen before. What was usually bright and sunny, possibly even more so than Central City is now just ravaged with chaos and destruction. It looks the end of an apocalypse and it very well may have been. Some buildings are reduced to nothing, but mere rubble while others have gone up in flames.

            “This-this is impossible,” Supergirl stutters as her vision focuses on the clock in the center of the city It reads 8:42A.M. July 16th, 2018. “I was only supposed to be gone two days, not two months.”

            The Flash explains, “Superman and your combined speed may have created a time jump before you left, so what felt like two days to you is really two months here. But, no matter when and where we are, we’re gonna help you save your city, Kara.”

            She didn’t have to say it. Despite the anguish in her bright blue eyes there’s a hidden sentiment of gratitude.

            “Metahumans, aliens, and time travel, what’s next you wanna tell me banshees are real too?” Dig inquires.

            “Sibbohan Smythe can attest to that.” Supergirl’s comment is followed by a groan from John.

            The Green Arrow directs, even though this isn’t his city. This is still his team, “We need to find a safe place before we can make our next move.”

            “Please let the D.E.O be okay.” Kara hopes silently.

            Barry super speeds Team Arrow while Kara takes flight to lead the way there. During their venture to the D.E.O, the announcement is unavoidable. On the big screen in the center of the city, Maxwell Lord’s ugly mug pop up for everyone to see.

            “Supergirl has abandoned you all.” Maxwell believes, “Galatea only seems like a threat because the people of National City are making her out to be some monster. She is the wave of the future. She will not only be able to protect our beloved city, but she can protect our world from any threat that stands in her way. Don’t fear her, embrace her with hope. And, I urge you all do not attack because Galatea will bring those who do to justice.”

            Thankfully, the D.E.O is left standing proud. It has been a beacon of hope for those in National City.

            “John, please not on my shoes!” Felicity shouts just before Dig doubles over.

            “Every single time.” Dig grumbles before he runs and barfs into an empty trash can. “Damn it.”

            “Like flying would’ve made it any better than my super speed? Maybe I can ask Cait to make you a super power sickness patch?”

            “We have those, and it looks like Lucy and Jon added a DNA scanner.” Supergirl says as she spots a large blue-lit lock by the door. She plucks a thin strand of her blonde locks.

            A computer generated voice announces, “Authorization confirmed: Supergirl.”

            “Okay, so n…” Oliver’s question is interrupted with the cock and whir of laser guns pointed at them, ready to fire.

            Lucy orders quickly, “Stand down, ladies and gentleman.”

            “Ma’am, how do we know it’s not Galatea in disguise?” A D.E.O agent asks.

            “I’d know that symbol anywhere.” Lucy counters. “No need to worry the DNA scanner is 99.9 percent accurate, and even clones don’t share the exact same DNA. There’s always evidence of genetic breakdowns and mutations.”

            “Lucy! You’re safe. I-I never intended to be gone this long. I just I du…” She babbles.

            “We know, Supergirl. Superman passed along the message to James about temporal anomalies, so Jon and I have been holding down the fort ever since.” Her reassuring tone swiftly becomes very militant, much like her father General Lane. “Now where the Hell have you been? I recognize Speedy over there, but who are the others? Can we trust them?”

            Supergirl introduces, “Oliver and Felicity Queen along with John Diggle otherwise known as the Green Arrow, Overwatch, and Spartan. They’re friends of Barry’s and they’re here to help us.”

            “So, where are you all from? What are your powers?”

            “Star City,” Oliver answers for everyone, “It’s on our Earth, and none have any super powers, but we’ve never needed any. My team and I have been able to protect our home for six years, and Supergirl, here asked for our help.”

            Lucy’s hand falls to her hip, and her left eyebrow raises, “You brought regular people to fight off a copycat alien threat? You’re kidding me, Kara! They won’t be able to help us. They’re all liabilities. They’re…”

            “Hey, Barky! Cool it.” Barry interrupts, “A good friend once told me that my powers aren’t what make me a hero. It’s my ability to inspire the people of my city, be their guardian angel, their symbol of hope. It’s my desire and my purpose to help people and save this city that led us all here. They’ve been at this whole hero thing a lot longer than Kara and I have. They can and they will help us Trust me, these guys are like a well-oiled machine. They’re OTA, Original Team Arrow.”

            John shakes his head, “No one really calls us that, man.”

            “I do.” Felicity counters, “Oliver hates it, but…”

            “It’s growing on me.” He smiles, his eye dart over to Supergirl, “Kara, your lead, your plan.”

            “Hold on.” She needs to know, “What about Jon, Alex, Winn, my mom, and James?”

            “They’re safe. They’re in the bunker of the D.E.O down below? You can see, but you won’t have much time. Galatea’s onslaught is like clockwork. It’s like a game of cat and mouse to her.” Lucy informs.

            They make a quick pit stop to the bunker.

Jon, who’s no longer able to revert back to the human form of Hank Henshaw, simply greets, “Welcome home, Supergirl.”

            “Jon, I’m so...” Her voice is bogged down with regret.

            He waves off, “That skin made me feel like a snake. You’re home now, and we can take Galatea down together.”

            She gives her mom and her sister quick hugs, careful not to squeeze too hard. All the while Kara wishes she can stay longer, but she knows she can’t. Then, she spots James, who’s standing behind Jon.

            “James, I…”

            “I missed you too, but I’m so much better at doing than talking.”

            Their eyes lock. He crosses the short distance between them, and presses a hard, passionate kiss on her mouth. Barry thinks back to the time he kissed Iris like that just before he told that he was the Flash and he saved Central City from a tsunami. He knows Ronnie kiss Cait just like he kisses before they leave for a mission. Oliver does the same to Felicity, who’s quickly taken a liking to Alex’s mom’s laptop. Felicity’s already sitting in a chair on the computer, tracking down Galatea three times faster than Winn or Cisco ever could.

            “We don’t need to see that much, lovebirds.” Winn interjects because it’s like the couples forgot other people and Jon are in the bunker with them. “It looks like Galatea’s en route to Catco.”

            “Take these.” Felicity insists as she presses two buttons that floods Oliver’s trick arrows and John’s guns with a highly concentrated form of the one substance that could stop Supergirl and anyone like her. Cisco worked on it the minute Barry told him about his first trip to National City. “Kryptonite weapons and keep them as far away from Supergirl as possible.”

            “Okay.” Her husband nods, “So, what’s the plan, Kara? And, please don’t say that we just hit her really hard.”

            “Nope.” She thinks quickly, “I need you three to be distractions and trap her. Then, I can eliminate her once and for all. Jon, I need you to stay here and protect my family and any bystanders while we lure her away from National City.”

            Two quick little pecks before they go off to save the day.

            Felicity and James plead in unison, “Be careful.”

            “Kara’s practically invincible.” Alex admits, “It’s your husband Oliver and friend John I’d be worried about.”

            Felicity believes, “They can handle themselves just fine out there.”

            “Please come home to me.” She thinks, but she never lets it show often how nervous she gets when Oliver, Dig, Thea, and Curtis are out the field. She’s lost too many loved ones too many times. She can’t lose her husband and a man who’s basically her brother from another mother again. She can’t. She won’t. She knows she won’t let that happen again So, she keeps that loud thought to herself.

            “And, practically? One misfire from those Krytonite weapons that your friend invented and my girlfriend won’t seem so invincible anymore.”

            “You haven’t met my husband. He has precision, skill, strategy, and perfect aim. He never misses the mark. Well, except that one time when we were on our honeymoon, and never mind. No one needs to hear that story.”

            “Geez, I thought Kara was bad.” Winn comments to James in a whisper. “But, this Felicity chick is something else.”

            She growls, “You do realize we’re in the same room? Don’t you?”

            “Sorry.” Winn utters while he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

            “Mrs. Queen…”

            Felicity corrects, “My code name is Overwatch. My husband finally gave it to me after four years. He was gonna go with Oracle, but it’s taken on our Earth.”

            “Alright, Overwatch.” Jon wonders, “Can you hack into the security cameras at Catco, so we can monitor the battle just in case?”

            “Hey! Jon, I could’ve done that.” Winn almost whines, “I’m standing right next to you. Why didn’t you ask me?”

            “Because Winn she beat your record by a half hour.”

            “Show off,” He sneers, “When this is all over, I say you and I have hacking competition, Queen.”

            “I got the camera feed, so now we’re looking at Catco from every possible angle including the outside street view from nearby traffic cams.” Felicity announces, then briefly redirects her attention to Winn, “Oh, and when this is all over, I’m game. But, you really don’t know who you’re messing with, Schott.”

            On the sidewalk near Catco, The Flash super speeds to the building while Supergirl flies to Ms. Grant, who stubbornly insists on working in the midst of that madness. She truly believes that Catco Worldwide could keep spreading Supergirl’s message for hope. And, she isn’t wrong people kept fighting for their beliefs in this tirade—no matter the cost.

            “Hey, Twisted Sister. Over here.” He calls up to Galatea from above before she’s able to hone in on SuperGirl. “Catch me if you can.”

            “Keep running, Barry. Don’t Stop.” Kara mutters to herself, careful not to think of their plan. She and Galatea share a psychic connection since they practically have almost the exact same DNA.

            The Flash leads Galatea away from National City, away from people, where she can’t cause any more damage.

            She may look like Kara, but her laugh just screams evil, “You think I’ve never dealt with a Speedster before? I’ve gotta say, you’re faster than Kid Flash, but are you smarter?”

            Galatea amps her speed to full power, purposely holding back to make the Flash only think he has the upper head. She flies like a torpedo and hits her mark right on his chest as if his lightning bolt symbol is a bull’s eye.

            Ow, that hurt a lot worse than his supersonic punches, but he’s still breathing enough to gasp out, “Green Arrow, now!”

            The Green Arrow shoots a gleaming green Krytonite arrow right to her while she attempts to choke out the Flash. It only causes a mere flesh wound, but the other end of arrow shoots out a net, trapping her like a mounted deer head to a tree. Unfortunately she breaks through the net as if it’s one single flimsy sheet of paper. Galatea’s about to fly head first into the Green Arrow, knocking him down to the ground in the same way he did the Flash. Reminiscent of his time on Lian Yu, the Green Arrow swings down from the tree as fast as he can, yet he understands he still won’t be fast enough to escape Galatea's wrath. Thankfully, Supergirl flies in and tackles her clone into a larger tree. Three trees fall down with a series of cracks and booms stemming from the powerful impact.

            “Galatea, if you’re anything like me, can’t you see how wrong this is?” Supergirl urges all the while pinning her clone to a tree. “End this now.”

            “Fine,” She huffs casually, more like a teenager with a bad attitude. Her laser vision sizzles, ready to bore into Supergirl’s brain. Two bullets and two arrows fire injuring Galatea’s wrists and legs, but weakening Supergirl. She tiredly floats down to the Flash’s level.

            “I think we got her.”

            She grits while she removes the bullets and arrows from her body with ease. “Nope, sorry boys. This is why you don’t saving the world to men or a pretty blonde cheerleader like you. I will always be better than you, Supergirl— stronger, faster, more powerful. I’m the real hero here. You can’t beat me. You never will.”

            Really cliché villain monologue? Supergirl laughs at that, “You’re no hero. You’re a monster. You don’t care about saving the city or helping people. You just follow your two daddies’ commands like a little dog. Admit it, you just wanna beat me.”

            “I’ve already beaten you and those peons you call backup.” She grabs Supergirl by the hair and punches her face. Then, ultimately pins her to the ground. Flash is strong enough to get up. But, he’s nowhere near ready enough to run at his fastest speed yet, which is what really needs right now. Green Arrow and Spartan aim their weapons, but she commands. “Don’t move, or Supergirl will join all the others of Kypton.” They have no other choice, so they lower their weapons.

            “Even if you beat us, there’s always going to be someone to stop you. We have some very powerful friends. You may be able to beat me, but you know what? I’m real—not a clone.” She smirks.

            Galatea yells, throwing Supergirl like a rag doll, “Shut up!”

            Supergirl drives the fact home. “C’mon, deep down, you know the truth. You’re not a person. You’re just a weapon, grown out of one Cadmus’ petri dishes whose only purpose in life is to destroy.”

            “Shut up!” Another punch to the face.

            Galatea spies the breach out in the open above a nearby grassy hill. Supergirl claws at her white Kevlar. Her anger only fuels her quickly heated laser vision.

            “I’m bored with all of you. Why don’t I meet these so-called powerful friends of yours? Later, boys.” With that, Galatea flies through the breach.

            “No!” Supergirl cries.

            Flash asks, winded still, “Now what?”

            “Now we need to gather our teams, and get back to our Central City ASAP,” Green Arrow answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	3. Round Two

            Many men in white lab coats and CADMUS SWAT gear are typing away at their keyboards. Maxwell Lord paces the floor, brows furrowed with a hand over his mouth.”

“Gentleman!” Professor Hamilton screams. “Galatea is the most advanced weapons system I’ve ever designed. We need to find her and we need to find her now.

“Professor Hamilton, there’s no need to worry.” Maxwell assures, gripping the disgruntled scientist’s shoulders. “Our camera feeds indicate she went through sort of breech.”

His colleague stutters, “Imp-Impossible, that would mean those crackpot theories of a m-multi dimensional are tr-true. To even consider the possibility of a…”

“I assure you, Professor Hamilton. Aliens aren’t the only things that science fiction has brought to life. The multiverse is very real, and we believe Galatea may have traveled to another Earth. The breech we detected became unstable as of last year, so it’ll take some time. But, I promise you we will find this world’s greatest weapon, and bring her back to you.”

“How do you suppose we find her with this breech closed?” Hamilton questions, arms folded, complete with a quirked eyebrow.

“Lex Luthor’s father worked with a man by the name of Martin Stein from this other Earth. His research has led us to the conclusion that all we need is a massive amount of kinetic energy, and I have just the machine to do it.” Maxwell smirks.

With a snap of his fingers, Hamilton orders, “Get to it then because if she’s not back here in two days. Lex Luthor will be gunning for all our heads.”

Meanwhile, Supergirl and Flash are traveling through the breach with Team Arrow. They can’t attack her inside the breech.  Any jostling will result in a collapse of the breech, and they would be stuck in this limbo between worlds forever.

Galatea giggles, “C’mon, you overgrown excuse for a vibrator. What was it you said before? ‘Catch me if you can’”

Flash exchanges glances with Supergirl. They can’t make a move right now. They know they can’t, so the plan is to make their own moves once they reach Barry’s Central City. Then, hit her really hard. Even Oliver knows it’s a stupid plan, but it’s the only method they could think of while traveling through the multiverse.

“Someone’s coming.” Cisco senses, “And I think it’s way worse than a Ghost. Caitlin, now!”

Caitlin flicks a switch, and the room is green lit with Kryptonite lights as a precaution. Cisco got the idea from photos Barry was able to sneak past Kara on his last venture to National City. Caitlin couldn’t get enough Kryptonite to light the entire room, so she’s mixed her own synthetic green K.

“You think those annoying little green lights are gonna stop me?” Galatea laughs again, yet she slowly feels her body becoming heavy.

Supergirl, Flash, and Team Arrow just make it out of the breech mere seconds after Galatea.

Kara has become quite accustomed to these Kryptonite lights when training with Alex, Jon, and Lucy at the D.E.O. But, her body is still recovering from her fight with Galatea yesterday. At least she thinks it was yesterday, though none of that matters now. Supergirl falls to knees after Flash and Team have landed safely on the ground of S.T.A.R Labs.

“Spartan, get Supergirl and Overwatch out of here now.” Green Arrow commands.

Spartan throws Supergirl over his shoulder, snatching Overwatch’s hand in his free one. Then they run like Hell out to the main part of the facility. Overwatch shoots Green Arrow one final pleading look before she departs.

They mouth in unison, “I love you.”

“Flash Green Arrow…No.” Supergirl mutters weakly. “You two can’t take her on by yourselves. She could kill the both of you, and I won’t let that happen.”

“Unspoken Superhero Rule Number One: My city, my lead.” Flash replies. “You need to rest. I promise you that we can handle your evil twin for a little while. We’ve got your back.”

Barry offers her a hopeful smirk. Yet he knows their odds aren’t great. But this is his turf, his city, and most importantly his home. He would do anything to protect Central City— no matter the cost. Even if it means his life. Galatea could have leveled the entire laboratory in the midst of all this yammering. But, that isn’t how she plays the game. Even though, she’s weakened slightly by the Kryptonite glow, Galatea thrives on the whole cat and mouse game play. Let them plan. Let them try to escape. She loves the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline rush, and the glory. No hero is better than her, especially not these two buffoons who think they could leave saving of this world to two men dressed in leather and Kevlar every day and night.

Galatea let the others leave on purpose because she wants to deal with the Flash and Green Arrow first.

Bow aimed and ready, complete with voice modulator on, Green Arrow quickly asks, “Please tell me you thought of a better plan than hit her really hard?”

“Follow my lead,” Flash nods for emphasis before he super speeds circles around Galatea, creating a mini tornado. Her white boots hit the floor with a loud clack. She can’t see a thing, but she uses her laser vision, which unintentionally bores through the roof. “Green Arrow, take the shot!”

“I can’t hit what I can’t see, Flash. Move before I hit you too.” He grits. Despite his reservations, he blindly takes aim, and fires one last Kryptonite arrow that only slightly pieces her chest, not enough to kill her. Though, in this he wishes he had. Similar to Damien Darhk, Oliver believes Galatea is a being, who could not be redeemed. She’s hurt too many, cost many others their lives, and the sad part of it is Galatea will continue to torment others because she really thinks she’s doing good for her world. In the midst of their second round fight, she’s down, but she’s not out. Not by a long shot.

“Ouch. Is that the best you got, Robin Hood?” Galatea taunts. She grunts as she rips the arrow from her chest. “That felt more like an itty bitty bee sting.”

The Kryptonite lights and arrows aren’t working well enough.  Damn it, she’s too strong.

Barry thinks silently, “Time to fight power with power.”

While he may not be able to beat Zoom, he’s still about to run four times faster than he did when he first became the Flash.

“Supersonic punch, Baby!” Vibe calls out what Barry’s thinking over the comms.

Overwatch adds, practically yelling in his ear, “Green Arrow, just fall back, and stay low.”

Much like his wife, Oliver hates just sitting and doing nothing. He really wants to help Barry just in case, but that isn’t the safest decision right now. Oliver doesn’t have any super powers at all, but he knows someone who does, or more like two someones. He’s careful not to utter any bit of his plan out loud due to Galatea’s super hearing. After he ducks down behind the control panel for the breach’s containment point, he subtly signals for a specific kind of help to one of the security cameras in the upper corner of the room.

Caitlin crosses her arms as she lightly bites her lower lip, “What’s he doing? I don’t get it.”

“This is so not the time for jazz hands, Oliver.” Vibe believes, “I think I need to go back down there, and help them.”

Since Cisco has become Vibe and he’s learned to control his powers better than before. And he really has. He’s figured out how to disrupt the Speedforce. He can now use powerful energy blasts, channeling his powers from the elements in the multiverse. Those energy blasts are really painful, according to the Flash from each time that they’ve tested new moves in training. But, they’re strong and super effective. Cisco even took up break dancing which he believes he does awesome. It’s certainly a step from that one time Team Flash needed a night off, and he attempted to dance with Caitlin. Much like the Cartton from _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ , Barry and Caitlin have now dubbed that disastrous excuse for a dance move the Cisco. More importantly, his newly acquired break dancing skills have helped Cisco become a better fighter. However, being Vibe sometimes tends to make Cisco forget that he can still be a hero without his super suit just as Cisco Ramon, the wildly inventive mechanical engineer at S.T.A.R Labs.

Dig grips Cisco’s shoulder before he runs off and does something rash without even a plan in mind, “Wait, man! Don’t be stupid. Felicity, you speak Oliver. What’s he trying to tell us?”

“Oh, I’ve got it. Cait, it’s time to call in Firestorm.” Overwatch finally figures after re-watching her husband quietly hidden hand signal.

Caitlin grumbles before dialing, “You guys all have cool code names. You know, I was thinking maybe I need a code name. Ooh, something like…”

“Okay, Killer Frost!” Cisco yells, snapping his friend back to what’s truly important here, and that’s stopping the evil clone from demolishing a whole entire section of S.T.A.R Labs plus who knows what else? Because if she finds the pipeline, where they imprison metahumans it means all Hell will break loose. “Call your husband and Professor Stein, Flash and Green Arrow need backup while Supergirl’s recovering.”

Caitlin warns, “Ronnie, Honey…Yes, I know you’re in the middle of fighting another Count Vertigo… But, Barry and Oliver could really use your help right now, so can you wrap that up really quick?”

She smiles, and they know the other line goes silent, meaning Firestorm is flying from Star City back to his wife. After running the proper distance at the right speed level, the Flash nails Galatea with a massively strong supersonic punch. The sound from the huge impact bounces off the metal walls of the lab. Galatea’s body is slammed against one of those empty metal walls with such force that she dents it with that copied Kryptonian DNA of hers.

The Flash smirks confidently, though shakes his fast to an open hand. “Ow! Damn, that was like hitting the bullet trail on the Central City speed rail.” He would’ve arrogantly questioned, “Who’s the target now, Blondie?” He hopes she feels the same amount pain she put him through during their first fight in National City when she torpedoed into him like a fighter jet. Though, they need to take her down once and for all before she’s able to get back up again. Immediately after she groans and her eyes pop open, Firestorm comes charging in the room like a rocket.

“Don’t tell me, I missed all the fun, guys?” Firestorm jokes, “Did I come in a little late on that one?”

Professor Martin insists, “Ronald, a battle is no time for your little jests. We need to transmute the lights into shackles before what appears to be our Kyptonian adversary regains her full power.”

Firestorm transmutes the lights, similar to a very malleable sheet metal. It now mimics clay in a kiln, but once it hardens it will be the prison cuffs for Galatea.

His lips tilt up slightly before Green Arrow comments, “That’s new.” He’s quite astonished by Firestorm’s new ability, much like he was when he saw the Flash use lightning from the built up friction as a new power. But Oliver is never gonna admit to that. Because super powers don’t always make super heroes. Barry and the citizens of Central City understand that better than most people what with all the weekly metahuman attacks.

“Yeah, it really comes in handy during a time like this,” He shrugs off with a flash of his pearly whites, “Okay, Professor, we’ve got this covered. Fellas, lend me a hand? Stein says that we need to use fire and Flash’s lightning, so we can amp up the effects of the synthetic Kryptonite. Then, Green Arrow’s nanite arrow should take this chick down a notch. And, the nanites will keep her from using her super speed.”

The Flash and Firestorm heat up the Kryptonite shackles that bind Galatea’s wrists and ankles to the wall. She groans as the recently strengthened synthetic K Caitlin has made sizzles against her limbs.

Green Arrow administers a nanite arrow to Galatea’s outer thigh, much like a shot from a dose of Epinephrine once the K shackles have quickly hardened. So, now she’ll have no chance her speed if she manages to break free from her necessary chains. Thankfully, the arrow successfully pierces through her literally tough skin because it’s designed by both Oliver and Felicity from that special nth metal meteorite Kendra and Carter gave them just in case Vandal Savage crosses their paths again. Oliver handmade the arrow, and Felicity laced it with a stronger compound she’s devised, upping the ante from Ray’s original formula. Oliver and Felicity really are a team within a team, and Tommy is proof that they can make the best things in life when they work together.

 For all three of these heroes and their teams with where they all are now in life, it seems cruel and barbaric to pin Supergirl’s nemesis against a wall, reminiscent of medieval times. But she isn’t a person. Like Supergirl has previously said, Galatea’s a weapon of a mass destruction, only meant to take orders from those vindictive creators of hers, Professor Hamilton and Maxwell Lord.

“Now-now, I see the truth. You call me a monster, a weapon, and a villain. Supergirl has wrongly influenced you all that much. You three men are no heroes. All four of you, counting my uglier twin, are the real monsters. You so-called good guys are all driven by your fears of a woman like me, living like scared little pussy _cats_. My fathers are both intelligent enough to find me, even if I am on another Earth. They’ll find me, and when they d-do…” She rants weakly, her tone is laced in a tired, breathy stutter.

“Blah, blah. No prison can hold me. I’ve heard this one before. I mean, that’s the epitome of a cliché villain speech. Barry, Oliver, and Ronnie just kicked copycatted alien ass.” Cisco says after watching Galatea blather on and on about who’s the real hero here. He holds up his hand for a high-five. But, Dig, Caitlin, and Felicity purposefully leave him hanging. Instead, they shoot him serious glances. “Oh, but Caitlin whining about not having a code name during our most epic team up ever was okay.”

Caitlin’s pale cheeks are adorned with a warm, slight pink flush. She’s follows that up with a smack to her colleague’s arm. The group refocuses back on the monitor, which displays the breech’s containment room.

“We’ll be right there to stop them. You really can’t see what you’re doing to your own world? You’re terrorizing a place that could be your own home— a home that you could’ve saved if you weren’t too busy taking orders from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum under the reign of Evil Incorporated. You’re being treated like a lab rat in a Terminator disguise, and I am truly sorry you haven’t that yet, Galatea.” Barry finishes for her.

Galatea promises through clenched teeth while she tries to thrash against the K binds to open open, “I will get out of here.”

“No, you won’t.” Ronnie reminds smugly as his eyes dart from one of Galatea’s shackles back to her.

She huffs, “Why didn’t any of you idiots just kill me when you have the chance right now? Weaklings! You can’t even finished what you’ve started. But I’ve heard performance issues are common for a lot of men, who frequently wear a lot tight ugly leather.”

“We really don’t have a problem with that. The sex is amazing, although right Tommy was born it was a little uncomfortable. But once we got our groove back, it was on.” Felicity blurts out. She clears her throat and her teeth graze the inside of her cheek. She’s surprised she didn’t see Oliver with an annoyed look up to the security camera going, “Hon.” Next time, she’s got to remember that the comms are on an open line. Teams Flash and Arrow continue watching the drama go down just like some sort of fake, cheesy reality television show.

John’s palm meets his forehead right before he complains, “Felicity, too much information. I did not need to know that.”

“Neither did we,” Cisco and Caitlin echo while they all intently listen in on the conversation.

“No, we found another way— a better way.” Oliver corrects as he stands right in between Barry and Ronnie, looking Galatea directly in those tired blue eyes of hers. “We’ve decided to have Supergirl dole out your punishment. And if that means killing you for all the pain, death, and destruction you’ve caused on your Earth. So, be it.”

Supergirl’s batteries are finally recharged. She yanks the IV from her arm. Lots of salience and a few droplets of her blood squirt out onto the floor. Caitlin and Felicity manage to wrap a bandage on her before she attempts to fly off and save the say. Not a word in edgewise, Supergirl bursts into the room, grateful that the Kryptonite lights are turned off now.

“I’m here. I’m here. Where is she?” She pants angrily.

She tones down the anger once she sees that the guys have really got this covered. Her hands bracket her eyes and her lips curl into a smile. The immense pride for this win is written all over Supergirl’s face.

Flash and Supergirl’s eyes widen at the next sight before. A breech quickly forms from behind Galatea’s back and it sucks her in like a black hole.

Everyone’s sick of that evil little laugh of hers, but she lets it out anyways.

“Later losers,” Galatea quips.

Barry asks, clearly taken aback by the situation, “Wh-Where did she go?”

“Hamilton and Lord must have found a way to bring her back to National City,” Kara guesses.

The breach at the end of Galatea’s next destination opens up on a dimly lit, empty crossroads in the middle of nowhere. She reads a green road sign.

“Hmm…Star City, I could have some fun with this place.”

She flies off as best she can since she’s still weak from the awful trap.

Kara growls, apparently channeling her inner Guilt Arrow, “We have to find her now!”

Frustration courses through her veins so much so that she molds Caitlin’s old microscope into a fancy new paperweight.

“I guess a new one of those.” Caitlin mumbles meekly, a little peeved since that was one of her favorite microscopes.

Ronnie advises, “Shh, Honey We’ll pick up a new after we take Martin back home to Clarissa tonight.”

“Who knows where she could be?” Kara questions, fighting the urge to scream. “She could. She could be doing God knows what, and hurting thousands of innocent people in the process.”

Harry walks in with Jesse since S.T.A.R Labs and the Arrow Cave both seem to open door policies. He’s swiftly filled in on all that's happened in the past two days.

Harry explains, “This Galatea is from another Earth. No two Earths in the multiverse vibrate at the same frequency. Look for deadzones. I can’t believe you or Professor Stein hasn’t thought about this yet, Ramon.”

“Do you always be such a smart ass, Harry?” Cisco inquires, unable to think of a good comeback at the moment.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Dad,” Jesse sighs.

Kara snaps, “Can we please find her?This is just wasting time. It’s my fault and I can’t...”

Kara dents Cailtin’s desk with her fist.

Cisco offers in a whisper, “I’ll stop by IKEA for you.”

Her anger just increases moreso than before. She feels her body temperature start to rise, and the team hears the buzz of her laser vision.

“I know, Kara” Barry instructs, gripping Kara’s shoulders, “Breathe. Just take three deep breaths.”

She does, and for a brief moment that weight on her shoulders is lifted off from her with the help of her friends.

“Better?” Oliver wonders, then remembers, “I understand why you feel like blaming yourself, Kara. It may feel right to blame yourself in situations like these because it’s a reason— It’s an answer to a situation that is completely unfair. But, the only people responsible for Galatea are Maxwell Lord and Professor Hamilton. This is not your fault, and that anger I just saw in you is not who you are from what Barry’s told me. Remember that we can never become them.”

Felicity walks up to Oliver, her head nestle on the crook of his neck. Her pink lipstick smears on his green Kevlar.

“That was a good speech.” Felicity notes. Oliver feels her sweet smile against his stubble. “I do rub off on you, huh?”

Her husband warns, “Hon.”

Ah, there it is. She was wondering when she was going to heard that today.

“Sorry,” Felicity’s eyes squeeze shut, and her pitch raises with embarrassment, “I heard it that time.”

“Felicity,” Oliver continues, stretching out the syllables of his wife’s name.

Barry adds, “What did you find?”

“I know where Galatea is.” Felicity answers, “She definitely didn’t go to Gallifrey or back to National City. She’s still here on this Earth in Star City.”


	4. Worlds' Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the final one for _Welcome to My World_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to do an epilogue, but I'm too excited to start working on my next story. Also, I apologize for the sporadic updates. Usually, I plan to update on Saturdays, but with my work schedule recently I've had more time on my hands.

            Galatea’s on the periphery of Star City. Weakened muscles from her recent fight weigh down her flight pattern. She doesn’t exactly blend into the crowd. People cast their stares at this odd woman dressed in white Kevlar that appears to look more than a bathing suit than an outfit for a casual night time. She keeps her eyes peeled for any inklings of crime. This whole walking activity is a little irritating, Galatea can’t stand to hear the clack of her own white boots against the sidewalk. But those three idiots weakened her powers, and she needs to rest before she can fight crime once again.

            “Galatea, can you hear me?” An echoed voice penetrates her mind, one she instantly recognizes.

            She gasps after pressing her fingertips to her temples, “Daddy?”

            “Yes, sweetheart. Where you are now? National City needs you, and Maxwell was supposed to get that breech to bring you home to our Earth, but clearly it has failed us all.”

            Galatea remembers, “Some place call Star City. This city is boring as Hell. Nobody’s done anything wrong yet, and no one even needs saving. There’s not even a kitty up a tree for me to bring down to a little old lady.”

            “Well, you need to get off that Earth, and fast.” He warns, “The longer you stay, the more the change in frequency will alter your molecular structure for the worse. I’m working on a way to bring you to me and Father. But, I need you to…”

            “Yeah. Yeah. Daddy, hold on.” Galatea spots a man dressed in a red hoodie jaywalking. Crimes like that should be punished with broken legs. Right? At least, that’s what she was taught. No crime is too small. Kill. Destroy. “Save” were the messages implanted throughout Supergirl’s copied DNA, only modified to make her the better one. She’s about to snap his hamstrings like old rubber bands when the man yells, “Kara, she fell for it! Go!”

            As she swiftly flies down, seconds away from striking Galatea, “Barry, move! Get out of range before I hit you too!”

            “You know, you do a damn good Oliver Queen impression.” Barry comments. His lips tilt up slight, and he super speeds away from the target. He then super spins in his Flash suit.

            Green Arrow quips from above a tree in the park, “So, you are teachable, Flash?”

            “What is it with you and trees, Green Arrow? I mean, here. National City?” He fires back.

            Green Arrow didn’t respond. He crouches down on a large tree, ready to aim and fire another Kryptonite and nanite arrow when Supergirl gets to her.

            They want to go in with the same plan as before, but this time they’d have to let Kara finish her off for good. Supergirl tackles Galatea down to the ground, causing a deep human-shaped crater in the grass.

            Overwatch orders over the comms, “Firestorm, you’re up. You two ready?”

            “Yes.” They respond as they rocket onto the field with Kryptonite, just waiting to be transmuted into four perfectly placed cuffs for Galatea.”

            “Supergirl, fly back!” Overwatch instructs, not wanting to have her get hurt.

            She nods, and does so while Firestorm transmutes mounds of dirt surrounding Galatea’s four limbs into metal. He then bends the Kryptonite rods into shackles again.

            “Flash, a little help over here? We need to amp up the K.” Firestorm calls out to the trees.

            Barry runs in, working to create enough friction to spark up some lightning. Before Firestorm’s able to cuff Galatea, she staggers up and out of the massive hole.

            “You-you really think that was gonna work on me a-again.” She pants, her legs as shaky as her vision. She wipes the strand of fresh red blood, streaming from her face with the back of her hand when she hears white noise break through her train of thoughts once more. She groans in pain. Supergirl wants to do that as well, but Flash and Green Arrow steady her. Supergirl breathes deeply as she eavesdrops in on the conversation.

            Professor Hamilton insists, reestablishing “Stop fighting, Galatea. Fall back. Before you…”

            Little does she know, Supergirl hears Professor Hamilton as well.

            “Abort, Galatea, Abort!” Professor Hamilton’s incessantly loud order keeps ringing though her. Her head is pounding, but she also has to get rid of these three wannabe heroes first

            Supergirl tries while Flash and Green Arrow continue to hold her hands in order to maintain her balance, “Don’t listen to him. You can still change.”

            Galatea hits her own head over and over, trying desperately to filter out all the annoying chatter before she suffers from an aneurism.

            “Everyone, shut up!” She shouts, stretching out those last two words. That scream alone could have given the Canary Cry a run for its money. Trees shake from the huge breath of air and intense sound waves. Galatea’s body temperatures rises. Her pink skin contrasts her stark white suit. She’s in so much pain that she fires laser beams from her eyes into the night sky.

            “She’s going rogue.” Supergirl believes, “I have to stop her now.”

            Green Arrow points, “Kara, look at her. Really look at her.”

            She does. The pink flush, the sweating, the uncontrollable use of her powers. Something is definitely wrong with her. Well, besides being created by Professor Hamilton and Maxwell Lord through Project CADMUS.

            “She’s in pain.” Barry understands. “We can’t let you go through with this, Kara. We have to find another way— a way that won’t involve killing her.”

            Galatea’s body seems more like a nuclear reactor, ready to explode at any minute.

            She bares her teeth in frustration but that easily softens when she thinks aloud, “Firestorm, can you absorb the excess energy Galatea’s from her body.”

            “Well…maybe. I dunno. Stein?”

            Professor Stein informs regretfully, “This excess energy is not atomic. It’s biological. There would be no way for us to absorb such a massive amount of Kryptonian energy without killing all three of us. Moreover, the blast alone from the energy transference could wipe out the entire population of Star City.”

            “We can’t let that happen.” Green Arrow interjects, his tone darkened by worry.

            Overwatch whispers, “Tommy.”

            For a brief moment in the midst of all this madness, they allow themselves to feel the weight of this mission. They’re facing off with an alien clone. A sentence even Barry never thinks he would come across, despite having already met Kara. He does the impossible. He faces off people who have done the impossible. He’s traveled through time.  He’s ventured to other worlds. He has Kara find another way.

            Oliver and Felicity both think about Tommy. Thankfully, when they returned to Star City it’s still May 2017, but they missed an entire week of their son’s life. And Oliver broke a promise to William. So, they better make this fight count. They’ll find some way to save Galatea from her own self, but can she be redeemed? That question still remains unanswered? She’s far gone into Hamilton, Lord, and CADMUS’ control.

            Ronnie’s brow furrows, ignoring Stein’s deduction, “This is the only way.”

            “Ronnie, no!”

            “Don’t be stupid. We need to work together, or Hamilton and Lord will truly win.”

            Kara reminds, “This is my fight—not yours. I brought you two into this. I brought you all into, and I’m gonna end it right now.”

            “No you won’t. We have to try.” Ronnie urges before he flies up to Galatea, “Felicity, please tell Cait and Clarissa, we love them.”

            “No! What are you two doing? What are you doing? Stick to the plan!” Felicity orders sharply, anxiety fastened to have every sentence.

            Supergirl agrees, “She’s right. Ronnie, Martin, you two can tell them that yourselves when you both go home tonight.”

            Kara purposefully knocks Firestorm down to the ground with such force that Ronnie and Martin separate in a blast and plummet down individually. Flash manages to catch both Ronnie and Martin. Then, he super speeds Green Arrow away from the blast radius in the nick of time because he assumes Kara will try to absorb the excess energy herself, but that’s not her plan. As much as everything in his body is telling Flash to stay and fight with Supergirl, her actions say it. Green Arrow and Flash have to go for their own safety. This is her choice, and her fight. Everyone who has fought alongside Supergirl all just hopes she makes out of this alive.

            Flash and Green Arrow end up just on the outskirts of Monument Point, where Dig, Felicity, and Thea have made their temporarily lair. The one underneath Oliver’s mayoral office just isn’t safe right now, so once the situation with Felicity’s father Noah was resolved. Team Arrow transformed what was once an old Army base into their other lair just in case the Arrow Cave ever becomes compromised.

            Felicity giggles at the sight before her. Who would’ve thought she could be able to crack even an inkling of a smile in the midst of all this craziness? Barry’s carrying Oliver bridal style much he has done with Caitlin and Iris multiple times before.

            “Put. Me. Down. Barry. Now.” Oliver growls, voice modulator is turned on and his voice still deepens with annoyance His glowering stare matches his attitude at the moment

            “Sorry, Ollie.” Barry says, although clearly unapologetic, “But, you know you could thank me for just saving your ass again. I had no other choice. Besides that, you’re really heavy.”

            “I know. Can you even lift that much, Bar?” Felicity wonders. The fact that Oliver is a bit taller than him doesn’t help their forced retreat, but Barry’s super speed gave him abs and he can burn fat into muscle faster than the average human thanks to his abnormal metabolism. To think, this is the guy, who has earned a C in gym class. Felicity picks up on her husband’s glower, slightly wearing away. But, still directed at her. “Okay, Hon. I get that you have angry face, but the least you could is say, thank you.”

            His green leather boots hit the steps with a thud, and Oliver mutters a quietly grumbled, “Thanks, I guess.”

            “What was that? Did I just hear Oliver Jonas Queen actually say, ‘thank you’? Felicity, are you recording this rare moment? Because I don’t think I heard him right? What did you say, Ollie?”

            “Thank you, Barry for running like Hell, and getting me out there.” He says loudly, his tone’s laced with exasperation. “Even though, we should be out there too. This is my city, and I won’t fail it again.”

            Felicity shakes her head, “Oliver, it is too dangerous, and I will not let you go back out there again. If Kara wasn’t there, you would’ve been killed in an instant when we were in National City. And before you say anything you should know I hacked into security camera footage close enough to the park where you, Dig, Barry, and Kara fought Galatea.”

            “Well,” Oliver’s pitch raises higher than after taking off his Green Arrow once they make their way into Monument Point, silently hoping his bare chest would be somewhat of a distraction from his wife’s worry as per usual. But, her eyes clamp shut, which follow her eyebrows that do that crinkly thing. And, she knowingly turns away from her husband’s hot body to stand her ground. “Felicity. Hey, we had a plan. Unfortunately, honey, you know the risks of the lives that we lead just as well as I do. I’m tired of just sitting back on this mission, but without any powers, there’s not much that I can really do to help. Kara’s friend Lucy was right, I am a liability.”

            “She was wrong, and so you, my love. Like you said, you have skill strategy, precision, and perfect aim. You also never give up. That’s what makes you a hero. And I refuse to let you believe any different. However, as much as I believe in everything I just said about you, a part of me wants you here safe and sound with me. Maybe I’m just being a selfish wife.”

            “You’re a lot of things, Felicity. But, selfish isn’t one of them.”

            Her hair tickles his shoulder, and her nose prods his chest while she continues on, voice muffled by her husband firm body, “There’s a part of me that just wants here with me every night to know that you’re safe, to know that you’re happy, and to know that I will not have to go through the pain of losing you ever again because I love you so much. And you have two of the sweetest little boys to come home too. William and Tommy are both gonna need their dad.”

            His fingertips trace delicately over his wife’s clothed scars. Oliver and Felicity have mapped out each others’ scars from years of familiarity. It’s started from their first night together in Nanda Parbat. It’s continued on to when Felicity was recovering from Darhk’s abuse and the multiple surgeries that followed. Now every time they make sweet passionate love or fuck each other in quick, intense moments after tracing, they both needed to trace each others’ scars. Her fingertips do the same to the scars on his back. Those gentle caresses on their scars seem as if they’re helping to heal all those painful memories away. That moment, that movement is theirs, and only theirs, always.

            After a brief moment of needed silence and comfort, Oliver responds, “I know, and I love you. I love all three of you so much that there is nothing I wouldn’t do to make sure my family is safe, but…”

            “But?” His wife repeats, wondering in wait.

            “But, whether I’m out in the field, or even away in Gotham at some boring charity event. I wanna be with you, William, and Tommy. You three are my home. I can’t promise you that nothing bad is ever gonna happen to us ever again because I vowed to never lie to you again. Two times, in fact. Although, I can promise that I will always fight like Hell to make sure I come home to you, the boys, and how many other kids we have. Right now….”

            “Yes?”

            Her husband declares, “I wanna be with you.”

            “Really?” She asks with a cute purse of lips, “You’re not just saying that because it’s what you think I need to hear, or because you think you’re the only one that can truly keep me when we’re in an old army base created to be our second lair. That need I remind you is locked up tighter than Fort Knox. Just ask, Sara. She’s been there.”

            “Well,” he pauses. “There may be some truth to that second part. I really do wanna be with you, Felicity. And I know going out there against an evil alien clone even with Kara and Barry. Ultimately, I have to rely on just me, my bow, and arrow. I know that it would be a suicide mission. I have too much to lose, and I’m not gonna risk leaving the best parts of my life this time.”

            Oliver’s honesty earns him a hotly passionate kiss. She pecks his lips, and has to stand on her tiptoes to do because she’s wearing her pink panda ballet flats. Felicity’s arms loop around her husband’s neck just over his shoulders. His arms wrap around his wife’s waist just above her ass. They smile into their next kiss. Their make out sessions grows and grows hotter than the crackling fires in their living room every night. Those kisses leave their gasping for breath, wanting to do so much more, reminiscent of their night in Nanda Parbat, but they know they can’t right now. Besides the flimsy cot would probably break underneath them.

Normally, Felicity would tell Oliver to go out there and keep fighting in order to help their friend and keep the city safe. Yet she also knows what would happen if he does, and she can’t go through the pain of losing him again. So this moment together in Monument is one of the very few times that they allow themselves to choose each other.

Meanwhile, Supergirl manage to shove Galatea out to an Area 51 of sorts for Barry and Oliver’s Earth. There’s no quip this time. There’s no attitude from Galatea

For the first time, Supergirl hears the pain tremoring throughout her voice, “Ugh…Stop! I’m gonna die very soon. I know. Just get away.”

Supergirl doesn’t believe that, “I’m gonna a way to help you. I won’t let that happen. We can all change.”

She quickly thinks to absorb Galatea’s excess energy like a sponge, and shoot it off into outer space. She holds tightly onto Galatea as her body radiates and jostles with massive yellow blasts. Some of it’s working, but not fast enough. She knows what she has to do now, and so does Galatea. With the copied DNA, they share a psychic line.

“I’m sorry, Galatea.” She admits a tearful whisper. Before she flies up she passes a message along to Cisco to get something called the jump jet— a little gift from their ol’ pal Rip Hunter just in case there awesome super hero adventure leads them into outer space.

Galatea tiredly whimpers, “Please don’t take what I’ve done to our world on them.”

It takes her a minute, although Supergirl understands that the ‘them’ Galatea’s referring to in this case are Maxwell Lord and Professor Hamilton. Kara already knows not to make promises she can’t keep, so she just says. “I hope you get a chance to meet my mother. She was wonderful.”

The messed molecular structure combined with the excess energy causes Galatea to explode like an old star. The lack of oxygen and gravity aren’t the only things that weigh Supergirl. She begins to black out, before she does she spots Cisco in the jump jet flying up to her in the nick of time.

Supergirl’s eyes open to up bright fluorescent lights, and she awakes with a nervous start.

“Woah, woah. Calm down. You’re fine.” Felicity reassures.

Caitlin adds, “You’re alright, Kara. You’re safe, and your vitals should be back up to normal within the hour.”

Kara bites her lip, “Galatea, is she?”

Barry walks in with Oliver, “Yes. You did what you had to do.”

“I know I just wish I got her to see that before she died.”

Oliver reminds, “No one ever said this job was easy, but nothing worthwhile ever is.”

An hour later, Barry and Kara reopen the breach to send her back to National City.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I brought to your world.” Kara sighs.

“Take it from me, the blaming bit will get you nowhere. Just next time when you fly in a visit or a mission, warn us first.”

Her eyebrow quirks up along with her lips, “Next time?”

“Yeah,” Barry agrees with a grin and a hug goodbye, “Wherever, whenever you need us. We’re just one call away.”

With open arms, she hopes, “Oliver?”

“Um…yeah, I’m not really a hugger.”

“You know we’re both fast enough to just hug you without you noticing, so you might as well just love us.”

He lets out an exasperated, “Alright, alright. Bring it in”

Kara and Barry sandwich Oliver into a group hug. Cisco pulls out his phone, needing to capture this sweetly epic moment, but Caitlin swats Cisco’s phone out of his hand. Felicity giggles until the three of them pull apart.

“Hey, Kara.” Felicity remembers, “Next time you see Winn, tell him we need to have our hack off.”

“Got it. And next time you’re in town, Barry, we still need to finish our race.”

He shakes her hand, “May the best person win.”

Kara leaves with final wave goodbye to all her friends on this Earth. The constant battle with Galatea may not have ended how she would’ve like it too. But, in this mission she is able to meet some of the worlds’ finest heroes. She can gladly call them friends, and her focus now is to work on rebuilding National City from the ground up.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
